


Interludes

by SocialDegenerate



Series: 2 + 2 = 4 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics set in the 2+2 universe, written for OT3+ prompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm collecting all these in one place from my Tumblr. I've marked it as finished, but in the future I might add some more if anything catches my attention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Coldest to warmest body temps (aka who is in shorts & tanks practically year round and who piles on the layers) and is the warmest often used as a personal heater by the other(s)" [(Prompt taken from here)](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/post/117893043119/otp-ot3-things-because-i-cant-stop)_

Rin knew he'd been spoilt by winter in Australia. It didn't snow in Sydney, and fuck if it hardly fell below ten degrees. He loved it when he was there, because it was rare for it to be cold enough that he didn't want to swim outside, but he was so used to it that returning to a Japanese winter had him shaking down to his bones.

Going out to grab groceries felt like hell, and unlocking the door took longer than it should have when his hands were shaking so badly. He was hoping that the apartment would at least be warm, but even through his hoody and coat he could tell that it was practically the same temperature as outside had been.

The culprit, of course, was Sousuke. Rin was certain that he'd be sitting around in shorts, despite the fact that Rin felt like he was _literally dying this time_ , and as he walked into the living room he wasn't surprised to find out that he'd been right. However, he couldn't be mad: Sousuke _was_ laying on the couch in shorts and _a_ _fucking singlet_ , but he was also barely visible due to the fact that Seijuurou and Makoto had apparently commandeered him as a free personal heater.

They'd all learnt pretty quickly on that their brunet boyfriend ran hot, no matter what the temperature was like outside, and they definitely hadn't wasted any time before exploiting that fact.

Quickly deciding that the groceries could wait, Rin dropped them and his coat right there on the lounge room floor, and without even saying a word he wormed his way between the lump of entangled limbs on the couch, feeling Sousuke's unnaturally warm body against his front while Makoto and Seijuurou wrapped their arms around him, making sure that nobody was going to fall off onto the floor.

Rin slowly stopped shaking, and as he relaxed into the heat radiating from Sousuke's body and the extra warmth of his other boyfriends, he knew that this was better than any milder Australian winter on his own would ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"who forgets to bring a new bottle of shampoo/conditioner/body wash into the shower with them and yells until someone else comes in to give it to them (because getting back out of the shower would just be wrong now that they’re already in it) and who is the one who finally comes to the rescue"[(Prompt taken from here)](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/post/116876095209/yes-more-otp-ot3-things)_

“Shot not,” Rin and Sousuke said simultaneously, touching their index fingers to their noses and then cracking up laughing as they looked at each other.

“I can hear you laughing, you assholes!” Seijuurou yelled from the bathroom. “Can't one of you just get the shampoo from the bag in the kitchen?”

“No!” Sousuke yelled back, bumping Rin's outstretched fist as he kept laughing. Turning their attention back to their video game, they tuned out Seijuurou's annoyed yelling, barely even looking up when the yelling turned into footsteps and Seijuurou stomped past them and into the kitchen, butt naked and dripping wet.

“You two are the _worst_ ,” Seijuurou said petulantly as he made his way back to the bathroom, new bottle of shampoo in his hand.

“You do this every time!” Rin called after him, eyes still focused on the screen as he blocked Sousuke's character's attack. “Makoto's not here to bail you out today so deal with it!”

Seijuurou didn't say anything as the bathroom door slammed shut and the shower started up again, but Rin and Sousuke both knew that he would have an annoyed, childish pout on his face.

It was _adorable_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Who leaves random notes for the other(s) and who is most likely to blush at the notes (no matter the content)"[(Prompt taken from here)](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/post/117893043119/otp-ot3-things-because-i-cant-stop)_

“This one's for you,” Rin announced as he handed a small piece of paper to Makoto, taking one for himself and palming the other off on Sousuke. Makoto was already smiling before he even unfolded it, knowing exactly what it would be from all the other days that had begun just like this: sometimes when Seijuurou was the first one up and out of the house, he'd leave them all notes about the most _random_ things.

Sometimes it was reminders about actual things that they needed to do, and other times they'd all just get corny jokes or weird animal facts. Regardless, Makoto loved knowing that Seijuurou was thinking about him and going to the effort of leaving them all little handwritten memos, even if they weren't about anything important.

Glancing up, Makoto saw that both Rin and Sousuke were intently watching him, and he knew exactly why. He could already feel his face heating up from the attention, and he decided to get it over with as quickly as possible. Looking at the rushed characters scribbled on the note, Makoto let out a surprised laugh before, just as expected, his face erupted in a joyfully embarrassed blush.

_Are those space pants you're wearing? Because your ass is out of this world._

“You're so fucking cute,” Rin announced as he swept in and grabbed Makoto around the waist, hugging him tightly. “I don't think that blush is ever going to get old.”

Makoto's face burned even hotter when Sousuke pressed up on his other side, but he wrapped an arm around each of his present boyfriends, Seijuurou's note tucked in his hand so that he could put it away with the rest later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"who eats the raw cookie dough and who distracts the baker so that the cookie dough can be eaten without punishment (do they get caught anyway?)"[(Prompt taken from here)](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/post/116876095209/yes-more-otp-ot3-things)_

Looking down at the arms that were suddenly wrapping around his waist, Sousuke immediately recognised the large hands as Seijuurou's. Putting aside the wooden spoon he'd been using to mix the bowl of cookie dough, he turned in Seijuurou's arms, taking a step forward as Seijuurou moved backwards.  
  
With a playful grin, Seijuurou leaned in, encouraging Sousuke to meet him for a kiss. The brunet indulged him, draping his arms over Seijuurou's shoulders and briefly licking into his mouth, but despite the fact that Seijuurou's arms were clutching him increasingly tighter Sousuke abruptly pulled away.  
  
Not taking his gaze away from Seijuurou, Sousuke rolled his eyes and frowned without any real malice. “Put the bowl down, Rin.”  
  
“Told you it wouldn't work,” Seijuurou announced as he let Sousuke go, allowing him to turn around again and watch as a rather sheepish Rin returned the bowl of cookie dough to the counter, Makoto standing just behind him.   
  
“I'll get past you one day,” Rin muttered as he walked out of the room, the other two following behind. Sousuke just shook his head as he picked up the wooden spoon again, smiling faintly at the antics that happened _every damn time_ he tried to bake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"who pulls food from the back of the cupboard/fridge that has been there far **far**  too long and eats it anyway and who has a dozen stomach remedies for just this situation" [(Prompt taken from here)](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/post/115909903479/domestic-otp-ot3-thoughts)_

“Makoto!” Rin called out, sounding far too amused and immediately alerting Makoto to the fact that someone had most likely done something dumb. His bet would usually have been on Seijuurou, but the redhead was sprawled out next to him on the bed, and he stood up to follow as Makoto went towards the kitchen.

Sousuke had a mostly empty tupperware container and a fork in his hand, and with a sinking realisation Makoto recognised it as the pasta Sousuke had cooked over a week ago and had been asked more than once to _just throw out_.

“It's fine,” Sousuke said with his mouth full, looking far too unconcerned even as Rin laughed and faked gagging. “Tastes better this way.”

“ _Sousuke!_ ” Makoto exclaimed, feeling a rush of worry for his boyfriend, “Don't you remember what happened last time?”

Shrugging, Sousuke swallowed and picked up another forkful, sniffing it and deeming the old food still acceptable. “Seriously, it's fine.”

“Rin, why didn't you _stop_ him?”

Putting his hands up in surrender, Rin stopped laughing, looking suitably chastised and taking a step back. Makoto just sighed, shaking his head and walking to the pantry to grab the bottle of apple cider vinegar that he kept around for occasions just like this. Sousuke seemed to have already eaten most of the pasta before anyone saw him, and as if on cue he suddenly froze, tossing the container onto the counter and shoving past Seijuurou as he sprinted towards the bathroom.

The faint sounds of retching could be heard as Makoto started on yet another of his stomach remedies, the process almost automatic thanks to Sousuke's complete and total refusal to throw anything out instead of eating it.

Makoto loved him, but god _damn_ could he be an idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Who can read fluff with a straight face? Who can read the smut at the kitchen table without even batting an eye? Who has no chance because they giggle & flush at both fluff and smut? (Do they share fic recs with each other?) [(Prompt from here)](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/post/117893043119/otp-ot3-things-because-i-cant-stop)_

“What are you reading?” Seijuurou asked as he walked behind Rin, looking over his shoulder to see what was on the screen of the tablet. He was planning on just taking a glance as he walked around the table, but certain words jumped out at him and he skidded to a stop, leaning down to properly read over Rin's shoulder as he sat at the kitchen table.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Seijuurou announced, looking up at Sousuke and Makoto where they were also sitting around the table. “Rin's reading hardcore porn at breakfast again.”

Rin's blank expression didn't change even as he shrugged and scrolled down, but Makoto was blushing from the very _idea_ alone, and Sousuke just seemed amused by the whole thing. Seijuurou continued off to get his food, but as he was on his way back to the table, Rin suddenly let out a high-pitched noise that had the other three all staring at him.

Despite his earlier nonchalance, now Rin's face was matching his hair and he had a hand clapped over his mouth, staring at his tablet with wide eyes.

“Must've been _real_ filthy for you to react,” Sousuke said, grinning mischievously in Rin's direction. Rin shook his head and muttered something from behind his hand, but no one could make out what it was and Seijuurou asked him to repeat himself.

“I _said_ ,” Rin started as he pulled his hand away from his mouth, “They just said that they loved each other and it was super sweet...Shut _up_ , Sousuke, stop fucking laughing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com), here's my [tag for everything](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/tagged/tptef) relating to the 2 + 2 universe, and requests are always open [here](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/ask) or in the review section!


End file.
